


Back Home (Tiny Shivers)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anticipation, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Love, Military, Modern AU, Plane Ride, ZK Drabble December 2020, Zuko Loves His Badass Wife, Zutara, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Katara returns home to her husband.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 41
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Back Home (Tiny Shivers)

**Author's Note:**

> A little context for this: this is a pretty big AU where it's not only set in modern times, but the war is set up differently. Katara is a combat medic returning from a long deployment.

The plane lands and Katara sits up straighter, little shivers of excitement racing down her spine. 

“Welcome to Caldera City, and thank you for flying Four Nations Airlines. Please remain seated with your seatbelt on until we reach the gate.”

Everyone always ignores that last part, and though she usually follows instructions, she’s too excited to care this time. The belt comes undone and she scoots to the edge of her seat, anxiously waiting for the plane to come to a halt at the gate. 

“Got someone waiting for you?” 

She glances at her seatmate - a woman who had been asleep the entire flight, and nods. “My family.”

The woman smiles and pats her arm. “I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you.”

Katara nods. The plane comes to a halt, and she is bolting out of her seat and grabbing her duffle bag from the overhead bins. Her heart is racing, but now she’s stuck in the aisle waiting for the doors to open and the people in front of her to deplane. 

“We would like to thank all our military members on board for their service. Welcome home!”

The crowd around her cheers, and she feels her face flush as she waves them off. She wishes she could have changed out of her uniform for travel, but it was considered official business, so she had to wear it.

Finally the line of people begins moving and she is speed-walking down the tunnel towards the gate, her blue eyes searching around until-

There he is, holding up a sign that just says, “My wife’s a hero” and grinning at her from across the set of chairs filled with people waiting to board for their flight.

She rushes over to him, her body shaking with excitement, and throws her arms around him, feeling the familiar shivers race through her at his familiar, warm touch. 

“Welcome home, Katara,” he rasps, pressing his cheek to the top of her head as she buries her face in her neck.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
